1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to deceleration control apparatus and method for an automotive vehicle in which a vehicular deceleration control is carried out for the vehicle which is turning on a curved road.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Japanese Patent Application First Publication No. Heisei 10-278762 published on Oct. 20, 1998 (which corresponds to a U.S. Pat. No. 6,081,761 issued on Jun. 27, 2000 exemplifies a previously proposed deceleration control apparatus for an automotive vehicle in which a safety vehicle speed is calculated from a motion state of the vehicle or driving operation of the vehicle and, when the vehicle speed has reached to its safety vehicle speed, the vehicle is automatically decelerated below the safety vehicle speed to prevent a spin, a drift out, or a roll over.